fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
"Na obozie" 12. Przepaść
Dwunasty odcinek z serii "Fineasz i Ferb - Na obozie". Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Samanta Timens *Angela Weather *Tina *Chealsy Fabuła Izabela Przeszłam prawie cały park spokojnie, Angela szła za mną. Przede mną pojawiło się przejście na drugą Stronę… lina na całe szczęście wyżej była zawieszona druga lina która miała służyć do podtrzymywania się. Spojrzałam za siebie, Angela była jeszcze przy poprzednim drzewie, spojrzałam na dół, ujrzałam Samantę, Fineasza i Ferba. Zdecydowałam się ruszyć, gdy byłam w połowie to Angela była już przy wejściu. Zamachnęła się i czymś ostrym przecięła liny. Byłam gotowa na bliskie spotkanie z ziemią lecz zamiast spaść na ziemię wylądowałam w ramionach Fineasza. -Fineasz! Uratowałeś mnie, dziękuję. -Nie wybaczyłbym sobie gdybyś spadła- przejął się Fineasz. Spojrzałam w górę, Angela czerwieniła się ze złości. -Wiecie jakoś nagle odechciało mi się tego przechodzić- powiedziała Samanta z przerażeniem patrząc na przerwane liny. -Nie musisz, ale my z Ferbem przejdziemy, lubimy dreszczyk emocji- Fineasz wchodził na drzewo. -Dobrze, będziemy was obserwować z dołu- pożegnałam. -Izabela, muszę iść na chwilę do namiotu, zaraz wrócę- powiedziała Samanta na odchodnym i już jej nie było. -Dlaczego tobie zawsze wychodzi?- podeszła do mnie Angela. -Nie wiem, może po prostu Fineasz woli mnie- odpowiedziałam. -Ale ja się tak staram- powiedziała, usiadła pod drzewem i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. -Nie możesz winić nikogo za uczucia- próbowałam pocieszyć Angelę, chociaż sama nie wiem dlaczego. -To wszystko twoja wina- Angela podniosła głowę i spiorunowała mnie wzrokiem, ja odruchowo odskoczyłam- pożałujesz tego! Zobaczysz, Fineasz jeszcze będzie mój!- wykrzyknęła, wstała i odeszła. Szczerze powiedziawszy przeraziło mnie to, ale znajdując wzrokiem Fineasza z Ferbem ruszyłam w ich stronę, właśnie schodzili z drzewa. Właśnie przyszła Samanta… z moją mapą w ręce. -Izabela, co to jest?- spytała. -Yyy… co to…. To jest… yy… to jest mapa- w końcu odpowiedziałam. -No tak, ale czego mapa- spytała ponownie. -No mapa… jak to mapa…. To jest mapa… katakumb. -Katakumb?!- spytała zdziwiona Samanta. -No tak.. pod obozem są katakumby. -Pod obozem są katakumby?!- powtórzyła Samanta z niedowierzaniem. -No są, ty wiesz skąd wiem- uśmiechnęłam się lekko. -Ja wiem, że ty wiesz, że ja wiem, ale dlaczego nie powiedziałaś nam tego wcześniej?!- spytała Samanta z wyrzutem. -No… bo… mam ją dopiero od wczoraj- próbowałam się usprawiedliwić. -No, dobra skończmy dochodzić, dlaczego nie wiedzieliśmy o tym prędzej tylko skupmy się na mapie- przerwał Fineasz. -Zgoda, ale może w bardziej odludnym miejscu- wskazałam na wszystkich obozowiczów. -No to chodźmy do namiotu- zaproponowała Samanta. Gdy już znaleźliśmy się w namiocie to rozłożyłam mapę i zaczęliśmy się jej przyglądać. -Yy…. Nie zauważaliście, że ktoś tu czegoś nie wie?- powiedziała Samanta wskazując Ferba. Spojrzałam na Fineasza, a on na mnie, szukałam odpowiedzi w jego wyrazie twarzy, w końcu Fineasz wytłumaczył. -Bo widzisz, Ferb… Samanta i Izabela nie zgubiły się wtedy w lesie…- Fineasz popatrzał na nas, Samanta postanowiła wyciągnąć go z trudnej sytuacji. -No… bo my znaleźliśmy ten dom… -I do niego weszłyśmy- dodałam. -No i tym sposobem Izabela jest teraz Wodną Damą, a Samanta wilkołakiem- dokończył Fineasz. -Spodziewałem się tego- odpowiedział Ferb. -Co?!-powiedzieliśmy, a raczej wykrzyknęliśmy w tym samym czasie. -No dobra, szukaliśmy was –Ferb wskazał na mnie i Samantę- za pomocą nadajnika, który ty Izabello miałaś ukryty w pasku, Fineasz już dawno polecił mi go zrobić, co dziwniejsze, mój przyrząd w ogóle nie odbierał sygnału, wtedy wpadłem na to, że możecie być w tym domu, byłyście w okręgu mocy, gdzie nic nic nie odbierze, moje podejrzenia potwierdziło to, że gdy wróciłyście, to znów odbierałem sygnał. -Wow- zdziwiliśmy się. -Czyli ty cały czas o tym wiedziałeś- powiedział Fineasz z wyrzutem. -No, tak. -I mi nie powiedziałeś- oburzył się żartobliwie. -Ty też mi nic nie powiedziałeś, a poza tym uznałem, że tak będzie lepiej. -Dobrze, czyli mam rozumieć, że nie powiesz nikomu- postanowiłam się upewnić. -Nie, nie powiem, a czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto miałby powiedzieć? -Y… nie-przyznałam. -Dobra w takim razie powróćmy do przeglądania mapy- wtrąciła Samanta, lecz jak na złość akurat zadzwonił dzwonek który wskazywał na to, że czas na obiad. No to wyczołgaliśmy się z namiotu i poszliśmy jeść. Na koniec pan ogłosił: -Teraz wszyscy udamy się na miejsce parku linowego, gdzie, tak jak mówiłem odbędzie się konkurs na to, kto najszybciej przejdzie park. Bardzo zawiedzeni, że nie możemy przeanalizować mapy, udaliśmy się w stronę parku. -No to kto pierwszy?- spytał pan Teodor na miejscu. -Mogę ja- zgłosiłam się, wolałam mieć to już za sobą i nie narażać się Angeli. Przeszłam park bez większych problemów. Za mną byli w kolejce Fineasz, Ferb i Samanta. Gdy Sam już przeszła niestety, mimo naszyć próśb, nie mogliśmy iść do namiotu, czekaliśmy, jak wszyscy przejdą, a potem musieliśmy iść na kolację. Po kolacji wszyscy byliśmy już w namiocie, siedzieliśmy nad mapą i szukaliśmy miejsca, w którym może znajdować się wejście do katakumb. -Czy mnie wzrok nie myli, czy wejście jest w domu opiekunów- stwierdził Fineasz przyglądając się mapie. -Myślę... że masz rację- powiedziałam przerażona. -Jak my się niby dostaniemy do domu opiekunów?- spytała przejęta Samanta. -Jakoś się wkradniemy, chyba zwiedzenia katakumb jest tego warte- wymyślił Fineasz. -Najlepiej będzie się tam dostać, kiedy wszyscy zasną- stwierdziłam. -Tak, to chyba będzie najlepszy pomysł –potwierdził Fineasz. -Ale co zrobimy, żeby się tam nie zgubić? –spytała Samanta. -Posłużymy się „nicią Ariadny”- wytłumaczył. -Ooo, dobra to teraz musielibyśmy się przygotować, a około 1.00 wyjść- rzekła Sam. -Jeszcze 5 godzin- oburzyłam się. -Dzisiaj znów możemy zagrać w monopol??- zaproponowała Sama. -Zgoda, za pół godziny tu- powiedziałam i poszłam do przebieralni razem z Samantą. -Cieszysz się, że odwiedzimy katakumby?- spytała. -No, nawet, lubię przygody- odpowiedziałam. -Ja też, a właśnie kiedy zamierzasz powiedzieć Fineaszowi? -Ja… Niewiem… kiedyś. -Fakt, faktem, że Fineasz coś do ciebie naprawdę czuje i, że zaczynacie to okazywać, ale on może nie być tego świadom- uświadomiła. -Wiem, niestety wiem, jak zdobędę się na odwagę, to mu powiem… -Oby jak najszybciej… Po pół godzinie wszyscy byli w „sypialni”, zaczęliśmy grać, a jak wybiła 1.00 ruszyliśmy w kierunku domu opiekunów. Ostrożnie nacięliśmy klamkę i weszliśmy do środka, znaleźliśmy się w przedpokoju. -Ej, te wejście jest chyba w pokoju… pana Teodora- odczytał Fineasz i wskazał na drzwi. -Musimy być bardzo ostrożni- powiedziałam półszeptem i nacisnęłam powoli klamkę pokoju, weszliśmy do środka, widać pan mocno spał, bo się nie obudził, zaczęliśmy szukać czegokolwiek, co mogłoby przypominać wejście do katakumb. Po odsłonięciu dywanika znaleźliśmy klapę. -Wchodzimy?- spytał Fineasz. -Wchodzimy- powiedziałam i ostrożnie zaczęłam otwierać klapę. Samanta weszła pierwsza. -Ej! Tu jest pełno pajęczyn!- zaczęła głośno. -Ciii- zaczęliśmy ją wszyscy uciszać. Za nią wszedł Fineasz i pomógł mi zejść. -Dobra, Ferb przywiąż nitkę do drabinki, zapalcie latarki, wyruszamy na szukanie przygody- Fineasz poprowadził. W katakumbach było ciemno, gdzieniegdzie wisiały ogromne pajęczyny, wyglądało jak w horrorze. -A, tak właściwie, to czego szukamy- spytała Samanta. -Podobno w tych podziemiach ukryta jest magiczna bransoletka Afrodyty – wytłumaczyłam. -O, fajnie, przynajmniej mamy cel-ucieszyła się Sam. Angela -Angela, ja nie wiem naprawdę, po co tu przyszliśmy, przecież to pokuj pana Teodora!- zaczęła użalać się Tina. -Ciiii, tu musi być… o jest klapa, wchodzimy- powiedziałam znajdując klapę do jakiś podziemi, oni nie mogą być daleko. -Ang, tu jest pełno pajęczyn- marudziła Chealsy. -Cicho, o sznurek, na pewno znajdziemy ich idąc po nim- odwiązałam sznurek i zaczęłam go zwijać. -Angela, a czy przypadkiem ten sz… -Cicho Tina, chyba coś słyszę- usłyszałam daleko jakieś głosy, od razu przyśpieszyłam tępa. -Angela czekaj, nie nadążamy- wołała zmęczona Chealsy. -A, no faktycznie, wy nie jesteście wa…… nieważne. Izabela Szliśmy dalej w końcu doszliśmy do skrzyżowania. -W którą teraz?- spytałam. -Nie wiem, z tej mapy wynika, że mamy iść w lewo- powiedział Fineasz, lecz Samanta chwilę postała, wysłuchiwała czegoś. -W prawo- powiedziała krótko. -W prawo?!- zdziwił się Fineasz. -Tak, w prawo, na lewo są pułapki, a w prawo droga wolna. -Dobra, skoro mówisz- ruszyliśmy w prawą stronę, Samanta miała rację, doszliśmy bez żadnych przeszkód do komnaty, sklepienie było bardzo wysokie, na środku na podeście była położona bransoletka, miało się wrażenie, że jaskinie wykuta jest w krysztale. Lecz nagle podłoga zaczęła się trząść, a wokół podestu rozstąpiła się ziemia tworząc przepaść. Wszyscy przewróciliśmy się i zaczęliśmy się zsuwać w jej stronę, na szczęście Samanta, Fineasz i Ferb zdążyli się złapać. Zauważyłam, że ja nadal się zsuwam. -Fineasz!- wykrzyknęłam. -Izabela!- krzyknął. Zaczęłam zbliżać się do dziury, złapałam się krańca i próbowałam się wspiąć na podłogę, lecz nagle ściany zaczęły się niebezpiecznie szybko zsuwać. Moim jedynym wyjściem było puszczenie się i spadnięcie w przepaść. Ściany były coraz bliżej, za chwilę mogą mnie zgnieść. Czułam, że jeśli spadnę, to jakimś cudem przeżyję. Spojrzałam na Fineasza patrzył na mnie z bólem w oczach. -Kocham cię Fineasz- powiedziałam głośno i donośnie, Fineasz popatrzył na mnie oszołomiony, a ja puściłam się i spadłam w odchłań. Kategoria:Odcinki